Weirdo
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Entscheidungen sind hart, umso härter sind sie, wenn einem keine Wahl mehr bleibt. Newt muss sich entscheiden - Denver oder nicht Denver? Er entscheidet sich fürs Sterben, auch wenn ihm dabei niemand helfen will - und dennoch wird die Entscheidung ihm aus der Hand genommen. Denn er ist ein Weirdo - etwas, was selbst WICKED - noch - nicht kennt
1. Prolog

_Findet statt im Crank Palace - als Thomas, Minho, Brenda und Jorge geschlagen das Bowling-Center verlassen. Ohne Newt. (Trilogie Band 3 - The Killing Zone, Achtung Spoiler!)  
Alles, was danach geschieht, unterliegt meiner Fantasie, ein WasWäreWenn Newt nicht nach Denver gegangen wäre, sondern sich dagegen entschieden hätte. Und was danach geschieht._

_Nur zur Info: Die deutsche Version des großen, unheimlichen Kartells lautet ANGST - ich bleibe bei der englischen Version WICKED. Ich finde, es passt besser und dabei bleibe ich. Enjoy the show!_

* * *

Es war die schwerste Entscheidung gewesen, die er je getroffen hatte.

Noch als seine Freunde das ehemalige Bowlingcenter verließen war Newt versucht, ihnen hinterherzurennen. „Lasst mich nicht allein!", wollte er schreien. „Nehmt mich mit, egal was ich sage, hört einfach nicht auf mich!"

Stattdessen umklammerte er die Waffe, bis seine Finger förmlich brachen und er zwang sich, sitzen zu bleiben, durchzuatmen. Ein und Aus.

Schon seit der Ankündigung des Rattenmannes war er innerlich in Panik, eine Panik, die ihn wie eine dickte Decke umfing und damit für eine weitere Entfachung des Brandes sorgte – Newt hatte bereits die ersten Anzeichen der Krankheit im Inneren des WICKED-Komplexes feststellen können. Das war nichts, wogegen er kämpfen konnte, nichts, wofür es eine Lösung gab. Der Brand würde ihn einholen und er würde schlicht und einfach degenerieren. Zu einem Monster werden. Vielleicht sogar Menschen fressen, hirnlos, nur mit kleinen „Lichtblicken", die ihm vor Augen führen würden, was er geworden war. Das war keine Welt, in der er leben wollte, das war nicht in Ordnung, wider jeglichem menschlichen Gesetz.

Ein Schluchzen wollte sich aus seinem Mund drängen, aber verbissen hielt er es zurück. Warum hatte Thomas nicht auf seine Bitte reagiert? Warum hatte sein Freund sich geweigert, die letzte Bitte eines Freundes zu akzeptieren und ihn von seinem Elend zu erlösen? Hatte er den Zettel überhaupt gelesen oder ihn einfach vergessen?

Und Minho … Minho kannte ihn doch mindestens genauso gut wie Thomas, wenn nicht noch besser. Hatte er nicht sehen können, wie sehr er litt, warum hatte er nicht für einen endgültigen Schluss gesorgt?

Stattdessen waren sie hier erschienen, um ihn zu retten. _Zu retten. _Es gab keine Rettung, bis auf die eine. Nämlich Frieden im Tod. Kapierten sie das einfach nicht?

Und für die eine Rettung würde er nun selbst sorgen.

Newt stand auf und ließ die Waffe einfach auf den Fußboden fallen. Ein anderer Crank griff danach, es interessierte ihn nicht. Nur raus hier, Schluss machen. Irgendeinen Weg würde er finden und wenn das hieß, von den anderen Cranks in Stücke gerissen zu werden.

Noch bevor er aus der Tür war, hielt ein kräftiger Arm an seiner Schulter ihn auf. Newt sah auf den Arm – er war dürr, von Blasen und Pusteln übersät, die Haut schälte sich, dennoch war er kräftig und sehnig.

„Wo willst du hin?" Aimes musterte ihn scharf. „Vergiss nicht, du bist Teil der Gruppe. Denver ist das Ziel – Denver stürmen." Aimes war der Anführer, der die Attacke auf Denver geplant hatte. Er war relativ neu im Crank-Palace, erst seit kurzer Zeit krank – und wurde von manischem Hass vorangetrieben. Es war ihm gelungen, eine Fraktion zu bilden und er war nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Ich hab´s mir anders überlegt!", gab Newt rau zurück und stieß den Arm weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Aimes´ Augen fingen an, in einem unheilvollen Licht zu glimmen. „Hab dich echt für klüger gehalten. Jedenfalls im Moment noch. Scheiße, spätestens in ein paar Wochen bist du sowieso ein kompletter Irrer. Genau wie wir alle. Zeit dafür, noch ein paar Häuser einzureißen und WICKED in den Arsch zu treten."

„Ich passe. Reiß mir doch die Kehle auf – es ist mir egal."

Aimes hob die Hände, dann sah er in Newts Augen und grinste hämisch.

„Ich sehe, dass du dir das geradezu wünschst. Aber weißt du was, du Hornochse? Ich tu´s nicht." Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken und machte eine übertrieben devote Verbeugung in Richtung der Straßen des Crank-Palace. „Und weißt du noch was? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust. Die da draußen? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich keiner anfasst. Einer von uns wird eingreifen. Irgendeiner, der gerade mal denken kann. Und ich lasse dich verfolgen, also ein wenig Selbstmord wird auch verhindert. Im schlimmsten Fall werden sie dein Blut schlürfen und dich dann zu mir zurückbringen. Noch hast du die Wahl, Schätzchen. Also?"

„Leck mich am Arsch!" Newt stieß ihn so heftig zurück, dass Aimes an die Wand prallte und sein Schädel ein ausgesprochen ekelhaftes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich anlegst!", brüllte Aimes ihm nach, während Newt davonhinkte, bemüht, eine Deckung zu finden. „Ich mach dich fertig!"

Newt drehte sich beim Gehen um und zeigte dem Crank beide Mittelfinger. Dabei fühlte er sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

_Ich bin krank, ja. Aber nicht so krank wie du. Und ich komme hier raus. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Friedlich sterben – ohne jemanden außer mir selbst den Arsch aufzureißen!_


	2. Ein Ausflug in der Vergangenheit

Die Lampen an der Decke flammten auf, eine Leuchtröhre nach der nächsten. Einige flackerten, es war lange Zeit her, dass ein Wartungstechniker nach ihnen gesehen hatte.

Newt zog die Decke über seinen Kopf – das grelle Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen.

Das zerwühlte Bett neben ihm war leer. Kendra schlief nicht viel, meistens nur ein oder zwei Stunden.

Schon erscholl ihre Stimme über den Lautsprecher.

„Aufwachen, Sonnenschein … ein neuer Tag bricht an", flötete sie. Man konnte ihrer Stimme anhören, dass sie grinste.

„Ja, du mich auch. Blöde Ziege", murmelte er. Er wusste jedoch, dass sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Es war immer wieder eine Überwindung, die Füße auf den eiskalten Boden zu setzen, aber um den Komplex, ja selbst diesen kleinen Raum nachts zu heizen, hätten sie Energie verbrauchen müssen. Nach eingehender Beratung hatten sie darauf verzichtet, denn ein zu konstanter Energieverbrauch hätte eventuell Beobachter auf den Plan gerufen, auf die sie verzichten konnten.

Tief in der Sierra Nevada verborgen war der unterirdische Bunker aber trotzdem ihre beste Zuflucht bisher. Es gab konservierte Nahrungsmittel und ein gewisses Maß an Bequemlichkeit.

Kendra sorgte im Kontrollzentrum dafür, dass die Dusche heißes Wasser lieferte, und er genoss die Wärme, während er darunter stand. Manchmal machte sie sich einen Scherz daraus, das Wasser plötzlich eiskalt werden zu lassen, und mehr als einmal hatte er sie dafür verflucht. Ihre Meinungen, was lustig war und was nicht, gingen manchmal etwas auseinander. Aber an diesem Morgen ließ sie ihn in Ruhe.

Eigentlich hätte er tot sein sollen. Und wenn nicht tot, dann doch so irrsinnig wie der Rest da draußen. Wenn es noch einen gab. Newt wusste noch immer nicht, ob es ein Wunder oder ein Fluch war, dass er mit der Infizierung des Brandes leben konnte und dass seine Sinne trotzdem noch einigermaßen klar waren. Manchmal dachte er mit einem Gefühl der Sehnsucht an alte Zeiten, an seine vergangenen Freunde – Thomas, Minho, Alby. Aber das war nun einmal Vergangenheit, die sich nicht wieder herstellen ließ.

Es war ein langer Weg von da bis nach hier gewesen. Ein steiniger Weg. Und trotzdem war er manchmal froh, dass er noch lebte, all das gemeistert zu haben, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er es geschafft hatte. Das war nicht immer so gewesen. Unwillkürlich schweiften seine Gedanken zum Crank-Palace zurück, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihm der Tod von eigener Hand wie die letzte Lösung vorgekommen war. Der letzte Weg, den er je gehen würde. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht.

Newt ging weiter, die Straße entlang. Aimes hatte aufgehört, hinter ihm herzubrüllen. Dass er sich damit einen Feind gemacht hatte, und auch noch einen, der etwas zu sagen hatte, wusste er. Aber sein Entschluss stand fest – Denver kam für ihn nicht mehr in Frage. Was hatte ihn überhaupt geritten, sich ihnen anschließen zu wollen, nur aus dem verzweifelten Bedürfnis heraus, nicht allein und ohne Schutz zu sein? Es konnte doch nicht ernsthaft sein Wille gewesen sein, noch nicht Infizierte anzustecken und alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen!

Es wurde Zeit, sich über ein paar Dinge klar zu werden, und sie standen Newt nun deutlich vor Augen. Er war erledigt, es war aus, aber das gab ihm noch lange kein Recht, andere Menschen mit ins Verderben zu reißen. Sein Wunsch war immer noch stark, Thomas und die anderen einzuholen, aber auch das war keine Lösung. Seine Freunde hatten gegen WICKED zu kämpfen und konnten keinen Crank an ihrer Seite gebrauchen, der sich irgendwann gegen sie wenden würde. Und das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Also gab es nur die eine Lösung, aber der Teufel sollte ihn holen, wenn er das hier in diesem verseuchten Gebiet hinter sich brachte. Noch einmal etwas Schönes sehen und dann den Finger am Abzug – das war es, was er sich wünschte.

Und dazu musste er aus Crank-City heraus. Und er würde es schaffen, irgendwie. So, wie er aussah, würde er aber sofort als Crank enttarnt werden, auch ohne Test. Die schmutzigen Klamotten, die unbehandelten Schürfwunden im Gesicht.

Newt war zwar noch nicht lange hier, aber einige Informationen hatte er dennoch bekommen. Etwas weiter draußen gab es Cranks, die einen schwungvollen Handel aufgebaut hatten. Von ihnen konnte man fast alles bekommen – wenn man das nötige Kleingeld hatte. Das hatte er zwar nicht, aber wie viel Wahl blieb ihm? Schon jetzt wurde er wütend auf sich selbst, dass der die Waffe nicht wieder aufgehoben hatte. Sie wäre sicher ein Zahlungsmittel gewesen.

Wenn es hart auf hart kam, musste eben so fliehen, wie er war. Trotzdem wollte er es versuchen.

Die erste Anlaufstelle war ein ehemaliges Schuhgeschäft. Der Kontaktmann hieß Chester. Jedenfalls hatte er noch vor wenigen Tagen so geheißen, hier wechselte man sich fließend ab. Eher eine Folge des Brandes als eine willentliche Entscheidung. Aber dennoch ein Beweis, dass es auch innerhalb von Crank-City so etwas wie eine Struktur gab, auch wenn sie noch so vage war.

Noch bevor er die Gasse erreicht hatte, erscholl hinter ihm ein Wutschrei und ein Crank stürzte auf ihn los. Newt versuchte auszuweichen, aber der Andere traf seine Schulter und er ging zu Boden.

Der Crank trat sofort zu und erwischte ihn am Kopf. Newt sah Sterne, schnappte sich aber den Fuß und biss hinein, mit allem, was sein Kiefer hergab. Sein Gegner jaulte und stürzte auf ihn. Er war um einiges schwerer als Newt, aber seine Koordination war schlecht. Kein Wunder, er musste sich im Endstadium der Krankheit befinden, dennoch war es die rasende Wut des Brandes, mit der er ihn attackierte. Newt wand sich unter ihm und versuchte, zu entkommen.

Wieder landete sein Kopf mit Wucht auf dem Asphalt und die Welt verschwamm. Dann war ein knirschendes Geräusch zu hören und etwas Warmes, Zähflüssiges spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und rann über seinen Hals. Er wurde hochgezerrt und erwartete fast mit Erleichterung den finalen Schlag. Der jedoch blieb aus. Stattdessen wurde er gepackt und mitgeschleift.

Durch den harten Aufprall fast bewusstlos musste er es mit sich geschehen lassen.

Aimes? Jemand anderes? Spielte das überhaupt noch eine Rolle?

„Hat 'nen harten Schädel, wenn nichts anderes", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme, während er immer noch in dem unbarmherzigen Griff hing.

„Wird ihm auch nichts nützen", knurrte eine weitere. „Er ist genauso tot wie wir alle."

Schrilles Gelächter wurde laut, dann prallte Newt mit dem Kopf gegen ein immobiles Hindernis und die Lichter gingen endgültig aus.

„Autsch."

Das erste Wort, das von seinen Lippen kam, war völlig unwillkürlich. Newt versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es schienen Tonnen von Pfund an seinen Lidern zu hängen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ein ekliger Geschmack steckte in seiner Kehle.

„Ja, autsch, das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte jemand locker. „Er wacht auf."

„Wurde ja auch Zeit."

Newt gelang es endlich, ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle zu bekommen und blinzelte. Er war irgendwo drinnen, jedenfalls nicht mehr auf der Straße. Er war an irgendeine Wand gelehnt und sein Schädel drohte zu zerspringen.

Dann kam ein Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Ein stechend blaues Auge sah ihn an, das andere war ausgestochen, die Augenhöhle vernarbt und der Rest des Schädels eine Totenmaske. Ein fauliger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Newt würgte seinen Abscheu hinunter, zusammen mit seinem Mageninhalt, der sich schon bedrohlich am Rande der Legalität befand.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du vollziehst Heldentaten, als du Aimes ans Bein gepisst hast, Jungchen?", sagte Einauge heiser. „Da kann ich dir was verraten – du hast deine Lage nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Ach was, sie kann _noch _schlimmer werden?", krächzte Newt.

„Schlimmer geht immer. Wie wäre es, wir schälen dich ab? Stück für Stück, wie eine Orange? Ein Mensch besitzt knapp zwei Quadratmeter Haut, und scheibchenweise gesehen dürfte das sehr unangenehm für dich werden."

„Mann, machen Sie einfach – aber hören Sie auf, blödes Zeug zu quatschen!" Er hatte brüllen wollen, aber es klang nicht danach, eher wie ein hohles Pfeifen.

Jemand lachte.

Einauges Mund verzog sich auch zu einem Grinsen.

„Gebt ihm was von dem starken Zeug", ordnete er dann über die Schulter an. „Ich will, dass er zuhören kann. Ohne, dass ihm die Birne platzt."

Ohne viel Umstände wurde sein Ärmel aufgerissen und eine Nadel versenkte sich in seinem Fleisch. Bei den Ganzkörperschmerzen, die Newt empfand, war das nur ein lästiger Pieks, fast wie ein Mückenstich.

Aber die monströsen Kopfschmerzen ließen irgendwann endlich nach. Newt lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und versuchte, durchzuatmen.

„Lass mich raten." Einauge hockte sich neben ihn und sah ihn kritisch an. „Du willst Waffen."

„Nur saubere Klamotten. Na ja … vielleicht _eine _Waffe. Irgendwas, was schnell geht."

„Ah." Der Einäugige hatte verstanden. „Der romantische Aussteiger, kapiert."

„Was dagegen?"

„Nö. Aber warum sollten wir dich unterstützen?"

„Habt ihr das nicht schon?" Newt richtete sich auf. „Ansonsten hättet ihr mir von dem Arschloch einfach den Kopf zertrümmern lassen können."

„Wohl wahr. Aber vielleicht haben wir was gegen die Scheiße – jeder gegen jeden. Solange wir´s noch selbst entscheiden können."

„Wie wäre es dann mit ein wenig Hilfe?"

„Hilfe lassen wir uns aber gerne bezahlen."

„Ich habe nichts."

„Du hast ein wenig Wissen da oben in deinem Schädel", ließ sich ein anderer vernehmen. „Du warst Teil des WICKED-Labyrinth-Experiments."

_Woher wissen die das?_

„Mag sein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich irgendwas weiß, was euch weiterhilft. Ich war da nur ein Versuchskaninchen. Ich meine, seht mich an – sie haben mich sogar absichtlich mit dem Brand angesteckt. Aus reinem Kalkül."

Der Einäugige grollte.

„Deswegen, und _nur deswegen _lebst du noch."

Newt blinzelte.

„Bitte?"

Eine Fackel wurde entzündet, dann eine weitere, solange, bis der Raum in helles Licht getaucht war. Die Umstehenden waren fast ausschließlich gezeichnet, vom Brand und von den Umständen. Ihre Gesichter waren hager und hungrig. Gut ein Drittel wies das fieberhafte Glänzen in den Augen auf.

„Sag uns einfach alles, was du weißt. Dann lassen wir dich gehen. Ich schwöre es."

Newt kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Es war lückenhaft und unvollständig, dennoch dauerte es einige Zeit, bis er fertig war.

Die Sehnsucht packte ihn hart an – er war nie von einem Griewer gestochen worden und hatte nie verstehen können, warum die panischen Jungen so darauf beharrt hatten, dass eine Welt außerhalb der Lichtung nicht lebenswert war. _Jetzt _verstand er es, aber es war viel zu spät.

„Nicht gerade hilfreich." Ein Crank, der fast normal aussah, wandte sich an den Einäugigen.

Der schwieg eine lange Zeit.

„Aber der Junge hat keine Schuld daran. Hier geht es um Menschlichkeit, Joost." Seine gewaltige Pranke schloss sich um Newts Schulter. Der zuckte zusammen, wich aber nicht aus. „Deidra gibt dir neue Kleidung. Auch ein Gewehr, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht. Sie zeigt dir einen Weg, aus Crank-City herauszukommen. Ich kann deinen Wunsch verstehen. Tatsächlich bin ich geneigt, dich zu begleiten. Aber wenn nicht ein wenig Vernunft in der Stadt zurückbleibt – verwandeln wir uns alle in Tiere."

„Das tun wir sowieso", antwortete Newt heiser.

„Ja. Aber solange der Funken noch bleibt, Jungchen …" Er schüttelte müde mit dem Kopf. „Sind wir dazu verpflichtet, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Geh. Geh schon – niemand nimmt es dir übel."

Newt schluckte.

„Danke."

„Wär schöner gewesen, du hättest dich entschlossen, mit uns hierzubleiben, aber alles hat ein Ende."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Entschuldige dich nicht dafür. Du bist noch so jung und hast kaum etwas von der Welt gesehen. Sag dem Horizont auf Wiedersehen für mich."

Damit wandte sich der einäugige Crank ab.


End file.
